C'mon Man, How Hard Could It Be?
by tinkerbelldetention101
Summary: He had never been a religious person...He had been a self-proclaimed atheist for years. So why on Earth had he chosen to go to a church?


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own That 70's Show, any of the characters, or actors, nor do I own Rascal Flatts or their wonderful song To Make Her Love Me, nor do I intend any copy write infringement. The story below is simply a product of my imagination spurred by the show and the song.**_

_A/N: Hopefully you guys enjoy this little bit of randomness. I had a pretty good time writing it. I also highly recommend listening to the song if you've never heard it; kind of sets the mood for the whole thing, and it's an amazing song. Enjoy!_

**C'mon Man, How Hard Can It Be to Make Her Love Me?**

_You waved your hand and it was done__  
__So let it be and there it was__  
__A mountain, so high, it broke through, the sky__  
__A canyon, so deep, it'll bring a man to his knees___

He had never been a religious person; he'd never been able to buy into all that God and Jesus dying on the cross for the sins of people who didn't even exist in their ancestors minds at the time bullshit. He had been a self-proclaimed atheist for years.

So why on Earth had he chosen to go to a church?

_I've seen what you can do__  
__I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true__  
__You've made the heavens and the stars__  
__Everything, come on how hard__  
__Could it be, To make her love me?_

He sighed as he sank into a pieu. This was just one more thing that had changed about him over the last few years: he was now perfectly content to buy into the theory of an all-knowing, all-powerful God, provided, of course, that his prayer was listened to.

He looked at the crucifix on the altar at the front of the church. He sighed again. "God, Jesus, whoever, I don't know for sure if I believe in you, but I'm starting to think I might. All my life I've heard stories of you: how you made the mountains, the rivers, the deserts, everything. I've even seen some of the things you're credited with creating. I've seen people who are clearly on their last leg in life, so to speak, suddenly heal, or find the help they needed, or whatever, after going to church. I've never asked for anything, but I'm going to ask for something now.

"Can you make her love me again?"__

_I've said some things I shouldn't have__  
__Tried everything to win her back__  
__I'm human, I messed up, Is she gone?, Are we done?__  
__Forgiveness, another chance, that's all I want, it's in your hands_

He stared at the accusatory eyes of Jesus nailed to the cross and knew he had a lot to atone for. "I did a lot of stupid things. I know that. I said a lot I shouldn't have said, and did some stupid things to hurt her in return for what I thought she did. Then, I did everything I could to get her back. After that, I was dumb enough to lose her again. I haven't tried to get her back this time; nothing can make up for what I did. I know that. I also know that everyone makes mistakes; can I have just one more chance?"__

_I've seen what you can do__  
__I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true__  
__You've made the heavens and the stars__  
__Everything, come on how hard__  
__Could it be, To make her love me?_

"You made the heavens, the stars, the planets, everything. Come on, man, how hard can it be to make her love me again?" he whispered.

"Perhaps it would be easier to do so if you would do something about it yourself. God can only do so much," a soft voice behind him. He turned and stared again.

"What are you doing here?" he managed.

She laughed bitterly. "I go to church here. I left my purse here last service."

"Oh. Well, do you think, maybe, you have a minute to talk?" he blurted out. She nodded. "I know I screwed up. I know I have a lot of making up to do. Do you think, maybe, you'd let me?"

She thought for just a moment before she answered. "I can let you try, I suppose, but I can't guarantee you'll succeed, and I also can't promise things will ever be the same."

He nodded. "That's definitely better than I deserve." She laughed, less bitter this time, and held out her hand to him.

"C'mon, you can start by walking me to my car."

As they left, hand in hand for the first time in three years, heaven smiled down at them, the sun shone brighter, and Fate breathed a huge sigh of relief. Everything was back on track.__

_To make her love me__  
__To make her love me (oooo)_

_A/N: Well, there you have it. I'm aware that they're both a tad out of character (okay, a lot.), but it fit better as I got going. I also know it's highly unlikely that either of them would be in a catholic church; cut me some slack people! LOL Anyways, this is only the second T7S fic I've done, so let me know what you think, but please be gentle!!!! And thanks for reading 3 Aideen Nicole__  
_


End file.
